Последние джедаи. Роуз Тико: Боец Сопротивления
|media type=Твёрдый переплёт |pages=96 |isbn=9780794441050 |timeline= |series= |preceded by=«Последние джедаи: Экипаж бомбардировщика» |followed by= }} «'Последние джедаи. Роуз Тико: Боец Сопротивления'» ( ) — справочник по каноничной вселенной «Звёздных войн», основанный на фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи». Он вышел 1 мая 2018 года за авторством Джейсона Фрая от издательства Studio Fun International. Появления * BB-8 * Turcotte Bel Mont * Темири Блэгг * Звезда Бонадана * Cat * Чубакка * Cinnabar * Crimson Pavane * По Дэмерон * Hanna Devallt * Distant Star * ДиДжей * Doonium Strike * Emir of Grand Tharkand * Etta * Etti Express * Farana's Folly * Финн * Fossil * Xis Gabbard * Страг Ганна * Эмилин Холдо * Timo Hoxwa * Армитаж Хакс * Hydian Dreams * Hy-Stepping * Imperial * Krin Kallibin * Маз Каната * Kessel Runner * Сосир Латта * Милочка * Мастер-взломщик * Paqin Mesoli * Mynock Minute * Аббла Моллбро * Fibs Nibbelt * Gibs Nibbet * Пинрадо Ноза * Лея Органа * Casca Panzoro * Reeve Panzoro * Mersh Pellus * Фазма * Раддус * Рей Скайуокер * SE-4Z * Shifting Sands * Сноук * Solar Promenade * Калджак Сонми * Хан Соло * Дефансио Сторсилт * Take Flight * Хью Тико * Пейдж Тико * Роуз Тико * Таня Тико * Fasca Tiradé * Vermilion * Virtuous Velocity * Арка Ярока |creatures= * Птица ** Sonar swallow * Фазьер * Горг * Насекмоые * Ящерица ** Unidentified D'Qar lizard * Лот-кот * Млекопитающие ** Canid *** Вулптекс * Майнок * Нарглатч * Otomok slime mold |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии BB * Медицинский дроид ** Медицинский дроид MD-15C * Разведывательный дроид * Дроид-слуга * Дроид-охранник |events= * Блокада системы Отомок * Caprioril Downs * Холодная война ** Atterra campaign ** [[Escape from the Finalizer|Escape frm the Finalizer]] ** Missions against pirates in the Cassander sector * Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением ** Нападение на флот Сопротивления ** Битва на Крэйте ** Битва при базе «Старкиллер» ** Эвакуация Ди'Куара ** Хоснианский катаклизм * Галактическая гражданская война ** Битва при Скарифе * Галактическое соглашение * Kushal Vogh Promenade * Миссия в Канто-Байт * Wheel Invitational |locations= * Кантоника ** Канто-Байт *** Главное полицейское управление Канто-Байта *** Ипподром Канто-Байта *** Канто-казино *** Старый город ** Кантоникское море * Cassander sector * Grand Tharkand ** Tharkandian royal palace * Хосниан-Прайм * Джакку * Внешнее Кольцо ** Система Аттерра *** Аттерра-Браво ** Botajef ** Система Крэйт *** Крэйт **** Аванпост Крэйт ** Ди'Куар *** База Сопротивления ** Система Отомок *** Малый Хэйс ** Скариф * База «Старкиллер» |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Флот Альянса * Торговец оружием * Assistant * Барон * Полицейское управление Канто-Байта * Central Ridge Mining * Дезертир * Emir * Инженер * Первый орден ** Вооружённые силы Первого ордена *** Штурмовик-палач Первого ордена *** Штурмовик ** Офицер Первого ордена * Галактическая Империя * Галактическая Республика ** Republic Scout Service * Geologist * Стрелок * Джедай * Жокей * Гильдия добытчиков * Neuro-X * Новая Республика * Nupayuni Mining Consortium * Офицер ** Адмирал ** Капитан ** Командующий офицер ** Executive officer ** Генерал ** Вице-адмирал * Pakkerd Racing * Пилот * Полицейский * Заключённый * Гонщик * Сопротивление ** Resistance engineer ** Верховное командование Сопротивления ** Флот Сопротивления *** Кобальтовая эскадрилья *** Багровая эскадрилья *** Пилот Сопротивления ** Офицер Сопротивления * Учёный ** Ксенобиолог * Sheh Soahi's pirates * Солдат * Техник * Семья Тико |species= * Гептуинианы * Люди * Lotran * Martigrade * Мон-каламари * Салластанцы * Unidentified horse-like species * Вуки * Zilkin |vehicles= * Репульсорная техника ** Спидер *** Аэроспидер *** Спидер GB-134 «Кантонийский Зефир» *** Лыжный спидер V-4X-D * Звёздный корабль ** Бомбардировщик *** MG-100 «Звёздная крепость» SF-17 **** «Кобальтовый молот» **** OreDigger ** Корвет *** Противобункерный бомбардировщик типа «Свободная Вирджиллия» **** «Нинка» ** Крейсер *** Звёздный крейсер **** Звёздный крейсер MC85 ***** «Раддус» ** Спасательная капсула ** Грузовой корабль *** Корабль-балкер *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 **** «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Шаттл *** Транспортная гондола Сопротивления *** Лёгкий шаттл типа «Кси» ** Звёздный разрушитель ** Звёздный дредноут *** Осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» **** «Молниеносный» *** Звёздный дредноут типа «Мега» **** «Господство» ** Звёздный истребитель *** Серия TIE **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *** Z-95 «Охотник за головами» ** Корабль снабжения ** Транспорт *** Орбитальный грузоподъёмник U-55 ** Яхта *** «Распутник» * Шагоход ** AT-M6 ** AT-ST Первого ордена |technology= * Активный трекер ** Гиперпространственный трекер * Атмосферный шлюз * Baffler * Дубинка ** B4 Remotebolt Ion Baton * Бластер ** Бластерная винтовка F-11D * Бомба * Пушка ** Осадная суперлазерная пушка * Кибернетика * Датапад * Генератор дефлекторного щита * Дроид * Электрошокер ** A3 Stunstop * Двигатель ** Ионный двигатель * Лётный симулятор * Gravity projector * Holodrama * Гидроспаннер * Ion accelerator * Ion injection manifold * Ion scoop particle collector * Лазерный топор * Лазерная пушка ** Лазерная пушка точечной защиты * Magna-latch * Magni-lenses * Mechanical clock * Плазменная бомба * Rank cylinder * Реактор * Датчик * Sensor jammer * Супероружие * Турболазер |miscellanea= * Атмосфера * Мостик * Столица * Казино * Цирк * Одежда ** Пояс ** Обувь ** Brassiere ** Плащ ** Военная форма Первого ордена ** Перчатка ** Шляпа ** Inclement Weather Poncho ** Брюки ** Туника * Кабина * Кредит * Damaged Item/Equipment Explanation Form 31-C * Смерть * Diet * Сон * Ухо * Глаз * Флагман * Пища ** All Aces Crystalmead * Сила * Топливо * Галактика * Азартные игры ** Рисковый бросок ** Jubilee Wheel ** Klikklak ** Pazaak ** Сабакк *** Кореллианский гамбит **** Сайлоп ** Savareen Whist ** Кубик для «Гамбита» ** Zinbiddle *** Ion barrage * Защитные очки * Halite * Ангар * Хейский сплав * Медальон сестёр Тико * Сердце * Родной мир * Гиперпространство * Джунгли * Километр * Язык ** Old Corellian * Laundry/Valet Waiver 44-B * Laundry/Valet Waiver 44-H * Метр * Горное дело * Спутник * Гора * Океан * Руда * Родители * Планета * Растение ** Плом-блум ** Tuber * Проект «Возрождение» * Rhodachrosite * Кольцо члена Сопротивления Роуз Тико * Соль * Разум * Пол * Сон * Натрий * Космопорт * Звезда * Звёздная система * Сталь * Живот * Оглушение * Summer * Сверхновая звезда * Время ** Секунда ** Стандартный день ** Стандартный час ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартный год * Вулкан * Вода * Зима * Wonga winga cingee wooze, which of these do I choose }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * * Категория:Каноничные справочники Категория:Справочники 2018 года